


Glorious

by von_gelmini



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Brief Mention of Underage Peter Parker/Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, Eavesdropping, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Though Peter is legal age of consent in the state of New York even then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Tony laughed as he heard the others turning their coms off. Because none of the team wanted to hear yet another Tony/Peter fight (or fuck) in the aftermath of a battle. Well, maybemostof the team. Tony didn’t hear Nat’s particular chime, but then Nat was a notorious voyeur. Much like himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comics panel I saw on tumblr.

Fighting another villain of the week, Peter was finally asked along. Only to help web the guy up, even though he was probably the strongest one there. He could lift seventy tons, survive riding a plane down from ten thousand feet to the ground, and still the team still thought of him as a kid. And he could do those things _when_ he was a kid!

But despite nearly sidelining him, everything was going according to plan. Until Peter swung behind Tony as the man bent over to do… something. Whatever it was, Peter entirely lost track of it when he saw something much more interesting.

“What the actual fuck, Tony!?”

“Baby, now is _NOT_ the time!” Tony said, dodging a blast.

“Yeah. Okay.” But the time had to be soon because… damn. Peter stopped waiting for the other Avengers to quit fucking around and he knocked the guy flat out. 

“Time now, Iron Man? Because as I said before, what the actual fuck, Tony!?”

Tony laughed as he heard the others turning their coms off. Because none of the team wanted to hear yet another Tony/Peter fight (or fuck) in the aftermath of a battle. Well, maybe _most_ of the team. Tony didn’t hear Nat’s particular chime, but then Nat was a notorious voyeur. Much like himself.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, baby,” Tony said, flying past, heading back to the tower.

“Your… suit!”

“Yeah, still not specific enough. What about it?”

“Your ASS!”

Tony giggled. “It was tight. It didn’t move enough when I moved.”

“So you added… _gold plated flex joints_ to cover your ass!?”

“Is that a problem for you? My ass is a glorious work of art that doesn’t deserve to be pinched by ill-fitting armor.”

“Oh my fucking god!”

“You mean my ass _isn’t_ a glorious work of art?” Tony sounded wounded. He landed on the suit pad just moments before Peter swung up there. He waited until Peter had arrived to let the robots remove the suit from him. When they started, Peter saw that Tony was completely naked underneath the suit.

“What the actual fuck, Tony!?”

“Is that some new millennial meme I should know about?” Tony said, walking into the penthouse, completely oblivious to his state of undress. Though making sure he entered first. His ass was glorious and Peter deserved every chance to appreciate it.

“No Tony, it’s about…” Peter ran to catch up to his boyfriend. “Jeez, at least I wear an THONG under my suit!”

Tony shrugged. “Your suit, your choice. That particular Mark is more comfortable with me naked in it.”

“Riiiiight. It might be form fitting over your… goddamn Tony! A fifty-something year old man has no business having more of a bubble butt than I, a twenty-something year old twink, have,” Peter complained losing track of the point he was making.

“Jealous?”

“Yeah!”

“I like your flat ass just fine, baby.”

“My ass is not FLAT!”

Tony laughed.

“So, the suit fits your ass just fine, I didn’t notice any flex joints over the front part of the suit. It doesn’t _pinch_ you there?”

“The outer suit is appropriately discrete. The under armature of the suit conforms to the part of my anatomy that _you’re_ so fond of. The only tightness that part of me gets to feel is the tightness of your cute little flat ass.”

“Call my ass flat again and it won’t be getting tight around ANY part of your anatomy for a WEEK! Nat, get the fuck off of coms. Arachnid solidarity ends when it comes to my sex life,” Peter said after he heard her snort.

“Aww Peter. You don’t have a flat ass. Just in comparison to Tony’s ass,” she said.

“Which is a glorious work of art,” Tony provided.

Which was answered by a simultaneous “Oh my god, Tony,” and “Oh my god, Stark.”

Peter had never noticed that the different Avengers had different sign out/sign in chimes on coms. Tony made the damn things. He knew what Nat’s was. And he still didn’t hear it. 

“Baby, I’m sorry for teasing you about your fl… less _pert_ than mine… ass.”

“You’re pushing your luck, Tony,” Peter warned.

“You never complained about the glorious shape of my ass, with those muscles I spent most of the 90s building, when it gave me more… force… to fuck you with.”

“I swear to god, Tony, if you use that word one more time to describe your ass…” Peter’s warning carried no weight as he dissolved into laughter.

“Baby, don’t threaten what you can’t follow through on. I’ve gone longer than a week without fucking something, you my precious baby who I’ve had in my bed since you were a seventeen year old VIRGIN, wouldn’t know what to do with yourself without a week of getting fucked.”

“NAT SO HELP ME GOD GET OFF COMS!” Peter shouted when he heard her snort again. Peter listened again more closely. “And that goes for your boyfriend Clint, too.”

“I’m not on coms. It’s an easily accessible channel.”

“It is not,” Tony objected.

Clint laughed. “Keep telling yourself that Tony.”

“Fucking spies,” Tony muttered under his breath.

“Any and all of you guys… if you don’t get off coms, I’m going to make you listen to me giving Tony the most absolutely filthy blow job you’ve ever heard.”

“Um… Clint…? Is that supposed to motivate us to sign off? Or to stay signed in?”

“NAT!” Peter whined.

“All right. You’re no fun.” Nat’s sign out chime rang.

“I believe I was promised an absolutely filthy blow job, baby?”

“Yeah. But only if I get to fuck that ass of yours.”

“That what?” Tony said, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh my god. That _glorious_ ass of yours.”

“Well, there has to be a first time for everything.”

“You’ve never been fucked?” Peter asked, disbelievingly.

“Never said it would be the first time for _that_. Just your first time fucking something other than your fist, baby boy. CLINT, what the hell!” Tony said, hearing him snort.

“Work on tightening your security, Stark, if not tightening your ass.”

“My _glorious_ ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my love for Tony Stark's giggle is almost as great as my love for his glorious ass ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
